


Dancing in the dark

by Twinkletter



Series: Miraculous Ladybug drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, Living Together, Love, More and more Fluff, Post-Magic Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Protective Adrien Agreste, REALLY very so much sappy, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, Stress, but it's great, i luv them, midnight stress, pure love and adoration, really - Freeform, serioiusly i cannot describe the love, seriously this is PURELY fluff and love, someone hug them both, they dance in the kitchen, they love each other so much it hurts, they're such saps holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkletter/pseuds/Twinkletter
Summary: It was 2:52am and Marinette couldn't sleep for the life of her. She was on her 3rd month officially working at 'Gabriel' and she worked more than Gabriel himself. Every patch, every collection, every single note and appointment made by the man, she was behind. Dating Gabriel Agreste's son had its privileges. They were dating for 3 years now and lived together, so of course, he insisted the furniture was high quality. Their bed was incredibly big, and yet, Adrien was cuddling her like the cat he was, and honestly, she didn't mind a bit.





	Dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy fic. Domestic fluff, and they're aged up. kind of like 21-ish.

The stress was overwhelming.

 

It was 2:52am and Marinette couldn't sleep for the life of her. She was on her 3rd month officially working at 'Gabriel' and she worked more than Gabriel himself. Every patch, every collection, every single note and appointment made by the man, she was behind.

 

Her mind was falling into another well of panic – something that was happening quite a lot for a while now – and she had nothing to hold on to. Aside from her boyfriend, of course.

 

She shifted a little in bed and looked to her left, just to find a familiar patch of tousled blond hair engulfing the face she loved most in the world. The man laying beside her looked so peaceful, so fragile, that it made her calm down a little. She always found incredible the way he could put her at ease with just a look, make her blush with a small wink, make her knees go weak with a slight smirk, and many other feelings none other than himself could ever make her feel. She would always catch him looking at her with pure love and adoration in his eyes, and just that split second before he schooled his expression always made her love him even more – if that was in any way possible.

 

Marinette didn't know if she should thank all of the universe or if it was her miraculous that made her that lucky, but sometimes, she still couldn't quite believe the man she was bound to stay with. _He was hers and she was his._ They were perfect for each other in every sense of the word.

 

She looked to her right and peeked at Tikki and Plagg, peacefully sleeping at their nightstand in a little makeshift bed. Those little creatures were sure part of the reason she was so lucky, but they also brought responsabilities that only added to her stress. Ladybug and Chat Noir were now hunting Hawkmoth non-stop, and the akumas were getting harder by the minute. However, none akumatized villain had appeared for over two weeks now, so either Paris was extremely happy, or Hawkmoth himself was busy, which was great, but she was still on the edge 24/7.

 

The clock now showed 3:17am. She must have spent some time spiraling in her thoughts again. And her alarm was set to 6am so she could get ready to work.

 

_Work._

 

A new wave of panic striked her at thinking about how overwhelming it was.

 

Marinette decided to get up and make her some warm milk, or tea, or anything that could make her at least nap for a little while before needing to get up.

 

Dating Gabriel Agreste's son had its privileges. They were dating for 3 years now and lived together, so of course, he insisted the furniture was high quality. Their bed was incredibly big, and yet, Adrien was cuddling her like the cat he was, and honestly, she didn't mind a bit. She could be laying on concrete, and just the fact that he was besides her made her feel more comfortable than any other bed in the world. His legs were intertwined in hers and he was holding her tightly around the waist. His head was snoozing her neck and his hair tickled her cheek.

 

Marinette tried to get away from him as slowly as possible, as not to wake him up, and after a little struggle she did it. She opened the door and shot a look back to the bed, where her boyfriend was now lighly shivering – probably missing her warmth – so she went back and pulled some more sheets on top of him before making her way to the kitchen.

 

When they were choosing their apartment, Adrien insisted in it not being so big, because he was already so used to the loneliness of his old 'home', and also, so that they could save some extra money to themselves. Marinette was very much okay with it, as her parent's house wasn't that big. And the only thing that actually mattered was living with the love of her life wherever they could, anyways.

 

The kitchen had warm, creamy tones painted on it, marble table tops and white cabinets, making it much more approachable. She opened one of the drawers to get matches and turned on the oven, putting a pan with water on top of the heat, planning on getting tea bags. She was about to turn around towards the cabinet were they were stocked when instead, a lithe, tall figure was standing in front of her holding two mugs and balancing a tea bag box between his teeth.

 

“AGH!” she squealed, taking an embarassingly not-accurate fighting stance, due to the lack of sleep, which was immediately received with a chuckle from her counterpart.

 

Relaxing after recognizing her boyfriend, she sighed and pulled the bag from his mouth so he wouldn't drop it and settled it on the counter, hearing the mugs tingling on it as well, as he also settled them.

 

“Always the eager one, aren't you, Princess?”

 

Just then, she turned to take a full look at him, and was met with a very shirtless, very sleepy and very handsome Agreste. Seriously, she must be looking like she was ran over right now, and somehow, this man looks like he just came out of a magazine. ' _Well, he does come from them though_ '.

 

“Hey, kitty. Sorry I woke you up, I just… couldn't sleep.”

 

His smug expression softened and he slowly opened his arms, inviting her to step in, and she did.

 

“I know you're stressed. And tired. You don't have to pretend you're fine just because you work for my father.”

“I know, I know. I just don't want you – or him, for that matter – to think that I can't do things, or that I can't handle it, and besides, he's you father! I can't really complain to you.” she finished that last part with a light chuckle.

 

He let out a snort, “Oh, trust me, I more than anyone would know how much work he throws at people. I'm his employee since I was like 5 remember?”

 

“Still, I-”

 

“Also,” he interrupted, “Don't you dare ever say that I _somehow_ could actually think you 'can't do things' or 'can't handle it'. You can literally throw my ass across Paris, buginette. Honestly, that should be your motto.”

 

Marinette let out a gleeful giggle and Adrien couldn't be more pleased with that sound. Was it even possible to be addicted to a sound?

 

“It's my favourite hobby, Chaton. You have a nice ass, anyway.”

 

“You're so sleep-deprived, Mari.”

 

“I know.” Another giggle.

 

_Yep. Apparently the sound addiction was a thing._

 

The faint sound of water bubbles spreading in thin air broke them out of their sleepy-talk, and Marinette promptly stepped out of Adrien's embrace to proceed and make her tea.

 

“No no no, you stay there, I'll finish your tea.” Adrien said, leading her to one of the stalls on the counter so she could sit and wait.

 

“You know, you should be sound asleep right now, Adrien. Don't you have an important photoshoot tomorrow morning?”

 

“You're more important.” He said with a soft expression, lifting his head a bit from where he was putting hot water on their mugs. “Here you go. Camomile, your favourite.”

 

“Thanks kitty.”

 

They drank their tea peacefully for a while, just enjoying the little late-night time they had together.

 

After emptying the tea, Marinette took both of their mugs and walked towards the sink so she could dump them in some water. A light piano melody passed through her ears and she turned around to see Adrien adjusting his phone onto the coffee table in the little nearby living room.

 

“I recorded my last piano practice. Thought you would like to hear it.” he said, approaching her.

 

She took a few steps towards him and he hugged her, as lovingly as always, and all the stress she was former feeling was far, far gone. The gesture was so simple yet so immensurable. It was surely something she never thought she would be doing, or that she even needed. But dancing with the love of her life in the middle of the kitchen – _their_ kitchen – at almost 4am, was the only thing that mattered, and she was touched. He always seemed to know exactly what would make her happy, what would lighten her mood, or whatever she needed, even before herself. He was _amazing_.

 

“I love you, Adrien. So much.”

 

Looking down at the woman tucked under his chin, the only thought in his head was _how_. His only functioning braincell at 4am was squealing with delight at the perspective of _somehow_ having the most amazing woman in the world with _him._ Dating him. Loving him. And if everything went right in a few days, she would agree to _marr_ _y_ _him._ Honestly, he never expected to understand. He never expected to understand how much he loved her, if it was even possible to love someone that much. Because he did. And she chose him.

 

He didn't even realize when, but suddenly his lips were on hers in a tender, lingering and love filled kiss.

 

“I love you too. So much.”

 

And there they were. 4am. Goofy, sleepy, _happy_ smiles on both their faces. Just about to start a life – a _family –_ together. Slow dancing around in _their_ kitchen, walking through, and _together_ in all the possible ways through any hard times.

 

They were bound to be together. They were perfect for each other.

 

_He was hers and she was his._

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Inspired by an Ed Sheeran song ("Perfect"- Baby, I'm dancing in the dark... with you between my arms.), which is the melody Adrien was playing in practice, and the same one his phone was playing for Marinette.


End file.
